


Есть, сэр!

by leanuint



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: 5+1, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/leanuint
Summary: Пять раз, когда генерал Окто-Бар вздрагивал, когда сержант Неза обращался к нему «сэр» и один, когда это пришлось кстати.Незакончен и вряд ли будет
Relationships: General Okto-Bar/Sergeant Neza
Kudos: 1





	Есть, сэр!

Найдя и наконец сдав министерских горе-агентов в руки Министра, Генерал всё же позволил себе выдохнуть. Он запер кабинет, чтобы никто не ломился с очередным срочным делом, и расстегнул китель. Дышать стало немного легче. На плечи тут же легли руки сержанта.  
\- Сэр?.. - Неза всегда спрашивал разрешения, даже когда они оставались один на один.  
\- Я же просил, - генерал покачал головой и откинулся назад, прикрыв глаза. Руки у Незы были сильные и массаж он умел делать совершенно божественно. Только прекратил бы сержант ещё звать его сэром в любое время дня и ночи, цены бы ему не было.

***

Неза был не только одним из самых умных и расторопных сержантов на всей Станции Альфа, у него был потрясающий талант успевать в последнюю секунду: разряжать бомбу, спасать едва не сгоревший завтрак, докладывать о важных деталях перед встречей с Министром. Незаменимый, в общем, был человек. И генерал Окто-Бар ценил его по достоинству в том числе за это вот потрясающее умение сделать или сказать что-то в нужную секунду.  
Но когда этот паршивец стонал ему в ухо перед уже почти захлёстывающей волной оргазма "Сэр", от чего из глаз сыпались искры и вселенная играла совсем уж новыми невиданными красками, больше всего генералу хотелось его придушить. Впрочем, он подозревал, что сержанту это может и понравиться. Чёрт его знает, что там происходит в этой временами слишком умной голове.

***

\- Сэр?.. - голос Незы звучал обеспокоенно и очень близко, над самым ухом. Если бы не плотный материал кителя, генерал был уверен, что почувствовал бы его тепло.  
\- Что случилось? - генерал недовольно поморщился: когда сержант стоял так близко, сосредоточиться было сложнее всего. Даже под огнём противника и то проще было. Пришлось обернуться и укоризненно посмотреть на Незу. Тот отступил на шаг, но выглядел скорее довольным, чем извиняющимся:  
\- Министр прислал сообщение, что вашу сегодняшнюю встречу пришлось перенести на следующую неделю.  
Генерал непонимающе уставился на своего сержанта. Он точно спит и ему это снится: отмена встречи с Министром значила, что вся вторая половина дня у генерала теперь совершенно свободна.  
\- Кхм, - он прочистил горло, ещё раз посмотрел на старательно сохраняющего нейтральное выражение лица Незу. - Сержант, в таком случае через десять минут в моей каю... кабинете обсудим с вами отчет по последним происшествиям.


End file.
